Storyline
The Story Of Overlord Franchise Overlord: Dark Legend Gnarl began telling the story of one, Lord Gromgard, the Overlord of this story. Of two allied groups the elves and the dwarfs however because of the absence of Lord Gromgard's father he grows sad and miserable, his brother and sister thought he was a nuisance because of his age and his power. (He apparently gets married and falls off the castle and dies) Overlord The game Overlord begins when Gnarl and the Browns awaken the Overlord from his crypt. They suit him in his armour and proclaim him Overlord in his old and dilapidated Dark Tower — the previous Overlord having been killed by The Eight Heroes, ready to reconquer the lands. The Overlord first turns to the Mellow Hills, where the halflings and their leader Melvin Underbelly are using the townspeople of Spree and Reds as slave labour. The Overlord storms the halfling homes, slaying Melvin and reclaiming the red minions and Spree (to the peasants' delight or disgust depending on whether the Overlord returns their stolen food). Castle Spree however has come under attack by bandits. After flushing them out, the castle mistress Rose offers her service to the Overlord.29 In Evernight Forest, the roots of a tree where Oberon Greenhaze sleeps cover the elves' home, nearly extinct after being ransacked by dwarves. The Greens are found and Oberon is slain. The elves' sacred statue, however, has been stolen by the dwarves, angering Jewel, the Thieving Hero, who wanted to steal it for herself. At Heaven's Peak the town is overrun by zombies and demons. Here the Overlord gains the Blues. At the town's inn, it is discovered that town leader Sir William the Black had fallen for the Succubus Queen, calling off his wedding to Rose's sister Velvet. Killing Sir William in Angelis Keep, Velvet offers her services to the Overlord and he must choose between her and Rose.30 The Overlord then turns to the dwarven Golden Hills and their leader Goldo Golderson, who has become obsessed with gold. Here the remaining enslaved elves claim the last of their women are being held in the Royal Halls of the Dwarven Keep. Meanwhile at the dwarf construction site, Gnarl recommends that the Overlord stash a few minions inside the elves' sacred statue and allow Jewel to take it in order to follow her to her homeland, the Ruborian Desert. Back at the Royal Halls, where Goldo is defeated, the Overlord can either take his stash of gold or free the remaining elf women before the halls collapse.31 The Ruborian desert is found and Jewel is captured and interrogated. An enraged Kahn the Warrior, protective of Jewel, strikes back and the Overlord now has to save Spree and Heaven's Peak from his wrath. Back at the Dark Tower the minions submit to the previous Overlord, who has secretly possessed the Wizard, originally father to Rose and Velvet(the wizard was their father not the previous overlord), and who now lays claim to his previous title. The Old Overlord tells the current one that he was originally the Eighth Hero, who came to slay him, yet fell from a great height and was left for dead by his companions, while they looted the tower. The Old Overlord however put him in the sarcophagus to heal his wounds in order to use him to defeat the other heroes. The Overlord battles the Wizard, during which the Wizard brags of being responsible for the corruption of the heroes.28 Upon the Wizard's death the Overlord reclaims his tower and minions. Depending on the Overlord's corruption and choices throughout, the ending will show 4 of 8 different ending cutscenes32 where either the Overlord is met with bliss and praise or he pillages and scorches the land and tortures the inhabitants. Regardless of the player's unique ending Jester is shown performing some sort of ritual, with Gnarl narrating "Evil will always find a way",33 which is explained in the expansion Overlord: Raising Hell. Overlord: Raising Hell The expansion Overlord: Raising Hell continues the story of Overlord, when Gnarl informs the Overlord that his previously conquered lands suddenly show signs of strong "Evil". As it turns out each domain now spawned portals to an Abyss. Overlord II After the untimely seclusion of the Third Overlord in the Infernal Abyss the lands are without an Overlord, the minions fled to the Netheworld, and an event called the Great Cataclysm destroyed the Dark Tower and caused the arise of the Glorious Empire. Gnarl and the minions search the lands for a successor, and find Overlad in the snowy town of Nordberg. They bring him to their new lair, the Netherworld and raise the boy to become the new Overlord. Overlord II begins with the new Overlord set before the task of reclaiming all that his father had lost. Much has changed and the Glorious Empire has become strong. The Fourth Overlord finally conquer the Glorious Empire and re-establish the reign of Evil on the world. Overlord: Fellowship of Evil The Fourth Overlord was killed by a trio of Heroes: Sir Cedric, Lady Clarissa and the unicorn Sparkle. They establish their own reign of Good with their order, the Shining Justice. The Minions fled to a new repair, the Netherdeep, under the Wasteland. With the reign of Good, a plague named "The Golden" touch the World, threatening the existence of Minions. Gnarl, who found the "Big Book of Evil", learns a ritual that becomes the last chance for Minions to escape the Golden. He sends his minions to spy on Evil champions, and they spot four champions, bringing their bodies to Gnarl for the ritual. The four Champions of Evil are resurrected by the ritual of Gnarl, and become candidates for the throne of the Overlord, the Netherghuls. The Fellowship of Evil is gathered. Some after a Netherghul candidate was chosen as an overlord, the wasteland has recovered from the magical plague including some wildlife. Former citizens of the imperial empire had started to move back into the land, using tower remains to create forts and villages throughout this domain. The tower heart was lost overtime from dispellmenent as well the ooze from the wasteland disintegrated shortly after. Overlord: 3? Know one knows.... I hope the third Overlord comes back and slays the false Netherghul Overlord. See also :* Timeline Category:The Overlord Series Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Overlord II Category:Overlord: Dark Legend Category:Overlord: Fellowship of Evil